iLove You Mom
by Ary911
Summary: Freddie gets into a fight with his mother and Carly helps him gain some perspective. A better summary inside. Read and review please.


iLove You Mom

**A/N: Well I got this idea from iGo to Japan but it has nothing to do with the actual episode. Freddie has a big fight with his mom but Carly helps him realize how lucky he is to have a mom like his. This came to me at like 11:30 at night but I just had to write it out. Sorry if I have lots of mistakes this is not beta-ed. **

**Disclaimer: If I was Dan... I wouldn't be typing out my ideas on fanfiction. :)**

**So... Here we go. **

"No Mom!" Freddie complained to his mother.

"Fredward please eat this prune pop!" said.

"I don't want to eat a prune pop!"

"But you havent been regular... If you know what I mean," said pushing the prune pop into Freddie's face.

"I DONT WANT IT!" Freddie said pushing the prune pop away.

got angry then. "Fredward I am only trying to care for you. Why do you insist on rejecting any form of help I try to give you?"

"What if I want to take care of myself? I dont need your help and I dont want your help!" Freddie yelled at his mother before storming out of the apartment.

Freddie walked into Carly's apartment with steam practically coming out of his ears. Sam was sitting on the couch watching "Celebrities Underwater". Carly was pouring some iced tea for Sam and herself when they heard the door slam. They looked up to see an angry Freddie standing in front of the door.

"Whoa what up with you, Sparky?" Sam asked playfully.

Freddie glared at her. "So not in the mood, Sam." Carly widened her eyes at Freddie's tone and poured him some iced tea while he sat on the couch next to Sam. Carly brought her friends their drinks and took a seat on a stool.

"What's wrong Freddie?" Carly asked kindly. Freddie seemed to be calming down a bit but the words came out as practically a hiss.

"My mother."

"Well we all know there is something wrong with her... Well a lot of things wrongs with her. But what exactly are we talking about?" Sam asked Freddie. He turned to her took a deep breath before rolling his eyes and breaking into a barely noticeable grin. But it faded quickly.

"She is always babying me. She never stops. I can't take it anymore. Today she was shoving a prune pop in my face because I wasn't regular," Freddie put air quotes around the word regular. " But it isn't just that. The tick baths, the antibacterial underpants, the ear cleaning, the vaccinations... It's just too much already. I'm done," Freddie finished his rant breathless. Sam looked like she stopped listening half way through the rant but Carly looked... angry?

"Carly..." Freddie said confused.

"What Freddie?" Carly snapped.

"What's with the 'tude?"

"The 'tude is that you shouldn't be complaining. At least you have a mom. I don't. My mom left when I was three and and neither me, my dad, or Spencer have heard from her since. The last thing she told Spencer was if he could go buy some milk for us because their wasn't enough left for all of us in the morning. Not I love you or have a prune pop. Just to go get milk. That night she left to who know's where with my dad's best friend. All she left was a note that said 'I'm sorry'. And you're complaining because your mom makes you eat a prune pop every once in a while. Please Freddie give me a break..." Carly ranted before getting up and storming up the stairs.

"Woah... You pissed her off bad," Sam said drawing out the last word.

"But she's right. I shouldn't be complaining about the fact that my mom over-loves me when she doesnt have a mom and your mom is so... " Freddie droned off.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"I'm gonna go apologize to my mom. I pretty muched yelled at her for no reason. That was messed up," Freddie stood up and headed for the door. Before he opened the door, he turned back to Sam. "By the way, why haven't _you_ yelled at me?"

"I think you got enough of that from Carlotta," she said grinning and pointing to the stairs. "And don't worry about her by the way. I'll go talk to her."

Freddie grinned back and walked out of the door. He closed it and took a deep breath before entering his apartment. His mother was sitting on the couch quietly, just staring into space. She didn't even look up or acknowledge Freddie as he walked up to her. He sat down next to her in the couch.

"Mom," he said. No response.

Well this was going to be harder than imagined.

"Mom I am really sorry for yelling at you. It was rude and you were just being a good mother. I am really lucky to have you and sometimes I forget that. A lot of people don't even have parents close to being as amazing and loving as you are. Mom I love you and I'm really really sorry," Freddie finished.

His mother turned to him and smiled. She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too Fredward and it's alright. I know I can be a little... suffocating sometimes and I need to remember that you need some space also. But I only do it for your own good. Your all I have left baby." she said and stood up.

"I know but we are a team that'll never be broken no matter what. I really do love you Mom." Freddie said as he stood up as well.

"And I love you Freddie," said as she hugged her son again.

**A/N: And scene!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this and didn't think it was a complete waste of your time. And even if it was review because it makes writers (like myself) feel all warm and fuzzy inside. LOL :) OK now it's 1:02 AM** **and I want to go to bed. Good night! :)**


End file.
